


Smile for the Camera

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gentle Sex, Highschool AU, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spying, Videotaping, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has a massive crush on his neighbor/best friend since childhood. Not wanting to ruin their friendship Rhys keeps his crush on Axton under wraps...settling for simply lusting from afar. Lucky for Rhys, Axton has quite the long list of sexual partners, all of which he enjoys fucking with his windows open unknowingly giving Rhys quite the front row seat. Rhys picks up the dirty little habit of secretly filming his best friend's sexual endeavors. </p><p>But what happens...when his secret, isn't so secret anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I am really deep into this ship and I cannot stop. enjoy my shame lol

Rhys’ eyes watched the clock across the room diligently, dancing in time with the second hand, trying to will it just a smidge faster. The amber haired young man sighed out lowly and rested his chin in the cup of his palm. He’d long since blocked out the drone of his seventh period history teacher, her voice trailing off into an annoying buzz settled in the back of Rhys’ head.

Rhys looked down to his notes, which had deteriorated into small doodles and scribbles more than anything else.

 

The minutes seemed to tick by at a snail’s pace, the clock hands ticking, ticking, and ticking.

Rhys’ eyes glossed over as he stared out the window to his right, watching the tree limbs rustle in the low breeze lazily. His mind wandered off in daydreams, thinking about all the homework he needed to get done over the weekend, the chores he should probably get out of the way.

 

Suddenly the young man was nearly scared right out of his skin as the bell rung shrilly through the room, signifying the end of the period. Rhys snapped his notebook closed and shoved his heavy book and loose papers from the day down into his plain navy blue pack, not really caring when some of the once crisp sheets got crinkled in the bottom. Rhys hurriedly yanked his pack up over his slender shoulder and funneled out of the classroom behind the rest of his fellow students.

 

Rhys’ sneakers slapped the pattern of off-white and yellow tiles lining the main hallway of the high school, the young man skillfully avoiding a couple leaned against the wall, the two getting far too handsy for his liking. Rhys rolled his eyes and muttered ‘ _ get a room’  _ beneath his breath. The amber haired young man managed to weave through the sea of students and stopped at his locker, twisting the lock skillfully and popping the old, dented door open.

 

Rhys stuffed the books he didn’t need over the weekend into the grey, cold metal locker and slammed it closed, making to head for the exit doors as fast as possible. Rhys’ mission was stopped dead as he glanced down the hallway and saw an all too familiar form waving to him frantically. Rhys chuckled and paused for just long enough to allow the short, russet haired man to catch up to him.

 

Vaughn breathed out tiredly, his backpack overfull with books and his glasses sliding down his nose just slightly. Rhys eyed his friend’s heavy backpack with a cocked eyebrow and snorted.

 

“Think you’ve got enough books in there bro?” Rhys questioned chuckling slightly.

 

Vaughn gave his best friend an ugly scowl and rolled his eyes brashly.

 

“This college Algebra dual credit is taking over my life.” Vaughn grumbled darkly.

 

Rhys gave the shorter man a half smile and shrugged his shoulders up.

 

“Well, seriously it’s math. You complain, but you’re friggin’ amazing at it. I’m pretty sure you could sleep through a test and still pass it.” Rhys teased shoving Vaughn’s shoulder lightly.

 

Vaughn groaned loudly and waved Rhys’ hand away.

 

“Yeah, yeah…it’s still a lot of work.” Vaughn complained.

 

“So, Yvette and I are thinking about having a movie night and ordering pizza, you down?” Vaughn asked looking up to Rhys.

 

Rhys shook his head as the two friends sauntered down the hallway, Vaughn trying to keep pace with Rhys’ hurried steps.

 

“Naw my mom’s out of town for the weekend. I’ve gotta watch the house tonight. And I’ve got a ton of homework…” Rhys said sighing.

 

Vaughn held his hands up playfully.

 

“Wow bro, one excuse is enough, I get it, I get it you don’t wanna hang with us.” Vaughn teased.

Rhys shot him a playful glare.

 

“Oh whatever Vaughn.” Rhys chuckled as they passed through the large double doors, the two friends suddenly bathed in brilliant sunlight.

 

“Ok bro, see you later!” Vaughn chirped cheerily as he headed off in the opposite direction of Rhys.

 

Rhys watched his friend disappear into the parking lot and turned his back, eyes trailing over the many parked cars to his own vehicle. Rhys hurried over to his handed down single cab truck and shoved the key in its lock, yanking the old door open with a loud creak. The young man slung his heavy pack across the bench seat and hauled himself into the driver’s seat. Rhys cranked the old truck, its engine turning over with a protestant groan.

 

“That’s it, you’ve got it old girl.” Rhys whispered to the truck as he gently pressed the skip button several times until he got to his favorite song on the CD in the player.

 

The drive home was quick, his subdivision being only about twenty minutes from the high school and Rhys let loose of a thankful sigh as he pulled the vehicle onto the curb outside of his home. 

 

Rhys shoved the door wide and let his feet hit the ground hard, his eyes looking to the empty driveway before him. He was silently thankful that his mother had a business trip this weekend. The whole house to himself was going to be a very needed vacation from his hectic world.

 

Out of habit, Rhys’ eyes flicked over the sorry excuse for a chain link fence separating his home from the neighbors, the span of it covered in vines that his mother refused to cut down. The house next door stood two stories, much like Rhys’ own; the only differences being the other home had a larger front porch and more of a reddish-brown brick.

 

Rhys took note of the also empty driveway, not unusual honestly.

 

Rhys flipped the garage keypad’s cover open and punched in the code, watching the door clatter upward to allow him entrance. Rhys didn’t bother closing it behind him. The low crime in their area left everybody a little relaxed when it came to locking their doors. Rhys weaved around the piles of boxes in the garage and headed in through the back door, the entryway taking him directly into the laundry room. Rhys groaned at the pile of clothes in the basket beside the washing machine, he already knew his mother would most likely ask him to get those done in her absence.

 

Rhys dropped his pack on the dining room table with a heavy thud and his eyes scanned over the furniture, stopping on the small handwritten note that lay there, anchored down by a banana.

 

The young man snatched the loose leaf paper up into his fingertips.

 

“ _ Hey honey! Made some oriental chicken salad before I left, the bowl is in the fridge. Please eat a lot I made way too much. Also don’t forget to eat that leftover casserole, it will go bad soon. Oh and while I’m gone could you please do a load of laundry for me?-“ _

 

Rhys paused and chuckled, he’d called that one.

 

_ “Don’t forget to feed Maverick and have a great weekend sweetie! I will see you on Monday!” _

 

Rhys set the letter back down and looked around the living room, clicking his tongue lightly until the soft sound of padded feet and the tinkle of a bell rounded the corner. The orange tabby cat lazily weaved in between Rhys’ feet until the young man picked the heavy cat up and cradled him in his arms.

 

“Honestly I think you could go with skipping a few meals Mav.” Rhys chuckled as the cat purred in his arms.

 

Rhys set him down on the countertop and yanked open the fridge, his stomach growling as he pulled out the massive bowl of chicken salad and began fixing himself a helping. Rhys shoveled the salad into his mouth, fetching a soft drink to go with his snack, the tab popping with a small hiss.

 

The young man idly leaned on the kitchen countertop, Maverick talking to him softly, trying his best to maybe get a taste of whatever Rhys was eating. Rhys scowled as his gaze settled on the near overflowing trash bin at the end of the kitchen island. The young man tossed his empty bowl in the sink with a loud clatter and marched over to the trash.

 

His mom must have forgotten to take it out before leaving.

 

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up and pulled the bag with a great heave, wrinkling his nose as he got a whiff of something that had been in there far too long. He heaved the heavy bag over his shoulder then sauntered out the back door and down the driveway. Rhys opened up the bin and shoved the rank trash bag in with a little effort.

 

Just as the young man slammed the trash bin lid closed, his ears perked to the sound of a rumbling engine tearing down the street. Rhys narrowed his eyes, and immediately felt his heart catch in his throat as the vehicle came closer. He’d know that ridiculously done up jeep anywhere.

 

The massive, black, beast of a vehicle pulled loudly into the neighbor’s driveway, water from a fresh car wash still dribbling off the bumper. Rhys paused and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the vehicle with one raised eyebrow.

 

The rumbling engine cut off and the driver’s door came open slowly, its occupant grinning brightly in Rhys’ direction.

 

“Heya Rhys!” The sandy haired man bellowed.

 

“Hey Axton.” Rhys replied, trying his best to swallow his nerves.

 

“Did you just get that stupid thing washed? You know it’s supposed to rain tomorrow right?” Rhys hollered over the fence with a chuckle.

 

Rhys’ eyes did a slow once over of the other man as he slammed the vehicle door closed and waltzed over toward the fence, leaning suntanned, muscular arms on the old chain link.

 

“You kiddin’ me? Really it’s supposed to rain? Well dammit I just wasted all my friggin’ quarters.” Axton chuckled as he peered over the tops of his aviator sunglasses, eyeing Rhys playfully.

 

Rhys felt his stomach drop slightly as he headed over toward the other man.

 

_ Keep it together,  _ Rhys barked to himself sternly as he approached the fence.

 

“Well maybe if you’d check the weather every once and awhile this wouldn’t happen.” Rhys teased as he rested his hands on his slender hips.

 

The sandy haired man shrugged his shoulders up and grinned.

 

“Eh, I aint got time for that.” He chuckled heartily.

 

Rhys could remember the very day that Axton had moved in next door. Rhys’ mother had recently gone through a nasty divorce, which had meant a new house, a new town, lots of moving vans and their whole lives packed into boxes. His mother was a strong woman, she’d never so much as let Rhys think that it was any sort of crisis. He could see the sad expression in her eyes, but for him, she was always strong. She was always happy. So they had settled in the small town, picked a new and upcoming subdivision with lots of oak trees and friendly neighbors. Rhys had only been six at the time, and he’d adjusted to the new place quickly.

 

Only about a month later there had been a moving van parked in the driveway next door, and Rhys’ little face had been pressed to the window for the span of the day, curious as to see who their new neighbors might be. Rhys’ mom had held his hand as they’d walked over that evening, little fingers gripping his mom’s palm tightly, his other digits holding tight to a small toy car. When the doorbell had been rung, a man had answered the door, he was tall, with sandy blonde hair and this smile that was inviting and big. Rhys had stared up at the man in wonder, eyes full of stars and the man had leaned down to his level, asking Rhys his name gently.

 

Rhys had smiled up at the older man excitedly, instantly drawn to his friendly nature. Rhys had let go of his mother’s hands as they’d been invited inside, the small child eager to follow this new, interesting man wherever he went.

 

As they had rounded the kitchen only then was Rhys aware of the pitter-patter of tiny feet coming toward him. The footsteps had stopped dead as the other child paused in the presence of Rhys. Rhys stared at the other little boy, his brown and blue orbs wide and curious.

 

He had wild dirty blonde hair, much like his father’s, his green eyes brilliant and just as interested as Rhys’.

 

“Rhys, this is my son Axton. Axton this is Rhys, he’s your new neighbor.” The older man that had been introduced to Rhys as Mr. Jones had said, grinning as he ruffled his son’s hair.

 

Axton had instantly smiled at Rhys, hurrying over to him with little hesitance.

 

“I like your car.” Axton had giggled pointing to the toy in Rhys’ hands.

 

Rhys had nearly forgotten all about the toy he’d brought along. He smiled softly and held the toy out in an offering of peace.

 

“You can play with it if you want.” Rhys offered to the other little boy genuinely.

 

“I have a racetrack upstairs…if you wanna play with me?” Axton had announced very proudly.

Rhys had looked to his mom as if asking permission and she’d nodded with a small smile.

 

And that had been that.

 

The next twelve years had been a crash course of adventures between the two boys. Rhys was pretty sure there were far too many embarrassing pictures in his mom’s albums of the two of them taking baths together, or running around with underwear on their little heads. Axton’s father was a single parent as well and that had instantly allowed him and Rhys’ mom to hit it off. Rhys’ mom would often babysit Axton and Rhys would often spend the night at Axton’s house. There wasn’t a moment that they were apart. There were constant sleepovers and explorations in the woods behind their homes. Axton was always the first one Rhys went to when he was upset. There had been a lot of shared secrets between them underneath blanket forts, late at night, whispered by the light of a cheap plastic lantern.

 

Things had changed when the two of them had hit high school though.

 

Axton had joined the football team and had gotten involved with every sport he could possibly participate in; Rhys had gone more of the path of good grades and the science club.

 

In school they had slowly drifted apart, never really giving each other more than the passing ‘hey’. Sometimes Rhys wished it hadn’t been like that…but he knew he wasn’t cut out for the crowd that Axton ran with.

 

Here they were, senior year, and things hadn’t really changed. In the school hallways, Axton was football captain, the most popular guy in school, and Rhys was in the top ten, already applying for the top colleges in the nation.

 

Rhys had grown lean and tall, pretty if he would say so himself. Axton had grown into himself in a much different sense. Rhys was pretty sure the guy needed to go up a size in shirts as the young man watched Axton’s sleeves struggle around his biceps.

 

Rhys snorted at the other male and rested his elbows on the fence causally.

 

Rhys’ eyes trained over the outline of Axton’s square features, a lump forming in the thick of his throat as he downcast his gaze quickly when he realized how hard he’d been staring. A classic crush on the boy next door, how cliché, Rhys thought to himself miserably. It wasn’t until the eighth grade that Rhys had really began seeing his best friend in a different light. Suddenly Axton wasn’t just funny, caring and genuine. Suddenly Rhys found himself lingering on the shape of Axton’s lips, the tenor of his voice; the way he’d slowly began to fill out muscle wise.

 

Rhys could remember the first time he’d caught himself staring at the bulge of Axton’s crotch. The two of them had been playing video games in Rhys’ bedroom, the sandy haired man shirtless and adorned in nothing but a pair of athletic shorts. Rhys had scolded himself profusely.

 

He’d known his sexuality for years…but this was his best friend. His best friend that he was near positive was straight. He was just chasing his tail with such a stupid crush.

 

“Your mom outta town?” Axton asked as he casually pushed his sunglasses up on his head, green eyes glistening in the sunlight.

 

Rhys had to force the words to come to his lips as he got caught in the gorgeous man’s gaze.

 

“Yeah. I’m house sitting for the weekend.” Rhys nodded.

 

“Gunna have a wild houseparty?” Axton sniggered.

 

“Right.” Rhys scoffed shooting Axton a dirty look.

 

“That’s your style Ax, not mine.” Rhys chuckled.

 

Axton grinned wide and shifted his weight to one hip.

 

“Yeah, pops it outta town too. So I’m hanging around the house for the weekend also.” Axton replied cracking his neck.

 

“Any wild parties in the schedule? You know, so I can know ahead of time, just in case some of your drunk friends pass out in my yard again.” Rhys grumbled.

 

Axton chortled loudly and shook his head.

 

“Naw. Quiet weekend in. No parties I promise.” Axton said holding up his hands in defense.

 

“Oh thank god. I won’t have to herd drunks off my porch.” Rhys teased.

 

“We should hang out this weekend nerd. Like movie night or something. I feel like it’s been forever.” Axton said suddenly and Rhys felt his cheeks fill with color against his will.

 

“I uh…yeah sure I guess.” Rhys stuttered.

 

“You guess? What you too cool to hang out with me anymore?” Axton pouted sticking out his bottom lip overdramatically.

 

Rhys snorted.

 

“No. Think that’s the other way around Ax.” Rhys sighed.

 

Axton stared at the young man for a few moments and shrugged his shoulders up.

 

“Naw. Never too cool for my best friend.” Axton said with a wink as he pushed off the fence.

 

“Tomorrow night, okay?” Axton called over his shoulder as he headed toward the front porch of his house.

 

“Ok, ok.” Rhys chuckled heading back up his driveway.

 

Rhys closed the back door behind him with a loud expel of breath. He shook his head, mentally scolding himself. This was such a stupid crush…but he just couldn’t seem to shake it.

  
  


Rhys lay sprawled across the span of his bed, old concert t-shirt hanging loosely off his lean form. His eyes flicked to the window, the curtains cracked open just slightly, allowing him a sliver of a view on the neighboring home. Rhys sighed out into the silence of his room. He shouldn’t be doing this again. He shouldn’t be hoping...he shouldn’t be wanting. He’d tried so many times to break this ridiculous habit...he knew it was wrong...but he just couldn’t  _ stop.  _

 

Rhys’ mind wandered back to the very first time he’d done it…

 

It had been late, the young man having just gotten out of the shower, a towel slung low around his waist, his hair still damp as it dripped down the back of his neck. He’d walked past his bedroom window, the curtains yawned wide and that was when he’d caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Rhys’ eyes had wandered over to the neighboring home, his bedroom window being level with Axton’s.

 

Rhys had covered his mouth with a loud slap, orbs wide as he soaked in the scene.

Rhys had stopped dead, quickly ducking behind the wall as his heart jumped into his throat.

Had he really just seen…what he thought he’d seen?

 

Rhys had poked his head out from behind his curtains just slightly, curiosity getting the better of him as he peered over to his neighbor’s window once more.

 

Axton’s lights were low, but just bright enough to put everything happening in the room into brilliant clarity. The sandy haired man was flush behind the slender form of a brunette woman, her fingers fisted in his sheets as he thrust into her mercilessly.

 

Rhys could only squeak out a small gasp as he observed, his buttocks colliding with his bedroom floor.

 

Rhys hadn’t recognized the woman from around school. She was gorgeous, her makeup heavy, her dark brown hair in a disheveled mess as Axton pressed her into the sheets, her ample breasts crammed flush to the mattress.

 

Rhys had let go of a whistle of breath from between his clenched teeth.

 

The amber haired man couldn’t help but to be enthralled by the sheer concentration and pleasure splashed across Axton’s brow. He’d never seen him look so  _ gorgeous.  _ Every thick muscle in his body worked, buttocks clenching with every frantic roll of his hips. Rhys had breathed out thickly through his nose, fingers wandering beneath his towel, addressing his painfully hard cock.

 

He’d stroked himself in time with the wild act next door, eyes never leaving Axton’s form, star struck by just how viciously he wanted that to be him beneath the big man’s body. Rhys had come across the hardwood floor of his bedroom shamelessly, voice low and body convulsing with the hard orgasm.

 

Rhys had felt absolutely ashamed after the fact, trying his best to push the act out of his head.

But then the next weekend had come around…and when the hour was late…Rhys had looked across the yard only to see the brunette enthusiastically riding Axton in his desk chair. And so Rhys’ guilty pleasure had been born. If he couldn’t have Axton…this was the next best thing.

Simply watching had slowly escalated into…filming.

 

For the nights Rhys just couldn’t help himself.

 

And so he had formed a box beneath his bed, full of recordings of his neighbor fucking whoever tickled his fancy on that very occasion. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, a girl with dyed blue hair…the list of Axton’s sexual partners became painstakingly long.

 

Rhys had tried time and time again to simply throw the CDs out. To rid himself of the guilt…but the need was so much stronger. So much more powerful.

Rhys’ attention was suddenly captured by headlights flashing across the other yard, the sound of an engine quietly humming as the vehicle pulled in next to Axton’s jeep. Rhys snapped off the bed, heart racing in his chest, breathing coming in short, shallow pants with the anticipation. The young man plunked himself down in his computer chair, turning the monitor sitting idle atop his desk on and then rolling to the window. Rhys’ fingers shook as he gently flicked on the small camcorder placed so innocently on his windowsill.

 

Rhys felt like he was simply going to crawl right out of his own skin, his hairs on the nape of his neck all standing on end as he peered through the slim crack of curtains. The dark of his room kept his prying eyes concealed as he watched diligently. Rhys scrunched up his nose slightly as his eyes fell on the sleek black car now parked in the driveway.

 

It was not any of the vehicles Rhys’ recognized as one of Axton’s regular flings.

 

Rhys groaned at the fact that he actually  _ knew  _ that.

 

The driver’s side door came open at a lazy pace, the overhead light bathing the driver in a soft glow of yellow. The occupant slowly got out of the low to the ground vehicle and Rhys watched with curiosity as they slowly headed up the driveway. Rhys narrowed his eyes.

 

That figure did not look very feminine…but it was hard to tell in the dark.

 

Rhys felt his heart beating against his ribs hard enough that he was sure it was echoing through the span of his room.

 

The figure nonchalantly made their way to the front porch, the lights bathing over their broad shoulders. Rhys swallowed thickly as he realized that the unknown figure was in  _ fact  _ a…man.

Maybe he was one of Axton’s dad’s friends or something of the sort, Rhys thought to himself.

He was tall, with wide shoulders and a defined face, his hair swept back in a perfect swoop that Rhys honestly found a little ridiculous. Rhys eyed the scene diligently, nose nearly pressed to the window. The front door came open and the grin Axton had spread across his face was anything but ‘just friendly’. The sandy haired man ushered the brunette inside and Rhys only wished he could be a fly on the wall in that moment. He wanted to know just  _ what  _ was being said between them.

 

Rhys lost visual of the two men as they entered the home, the amber haired young man cursing as he waited to see some sort of movement in one of the windows he could peer into. It seemed like an eternity before Axton’s bedroom door swung open, with enough force that Rhys could hear it slam into the wall from where he sat.

 

Rhys’ eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he observed.

 

The two men were locked together in a frantic display of affection, Axton’s strong limbs coiled tightly around the other male’s thinner waist. Rhys could only watch in utter confusion as Axton shoved the leaner brunette down on his mattress, and Rhys was pretty sure he could read the dark haired man’s lips.

 

_ Don’t go easy on me, cupcake. _

 

Rhys swallowed thickly, his eyes darting to his monitor, making sure that it was in fact recording.

Axton trapped the other man to the bed, the brunette’s fingers clawing at the big man’s shirt, tearing it up over his head with enthuse. Their lips never seemed to leave each other’s, their kisses hard and powerful. Rhys knew the way Axton fucked.  _ Rough. _

 

But this was taking things to an entirely different level.

 

The desk chair Rhys sat upon creaked as he pushed back in the furniture, a whisper of breath leaving his slightly parted lips.

 

Hasty hands ripped at each other’s clothing, moans loud enough to drift right through Rhys’ own window. Rhys’ mind was racing in the heat of it.

 

Axton? Bisexual?

 

Rhys had never even considered such a thought. But there his long time crush was, tearing the clothes off the gorgeous brunette pinned to his mattress. The faded thoughts of why Axton had never made a move on him fluttered through his brain, but Rhys didn’t let them seed. He was too lost in the view at hand.

 

Rhys could see the smooth caramel skin of the lean brunette, his shirt having been tossed to the floor by Axton’s eager palms. Rhys’ pupils had trouble taking it all in, every sporadic movement, and every rough motion. The bed shuddered as Axton turned the other man over, his perfect dark brown locks falling over his forehead in wispy strands.

 

Rhys was suddenly so very envious as he observed the thick hue of blush across the brunette man’s face. As Rhys watched he desperately imagined himself in that position, Axton’s big hands grabbing at the pad of his hipbones, the rougher male doing what he wished with Rhys’ thin body.

 

The young man slowly stripped his shirt up over his lean body, dropping the material carelessly to the floor. His slender fingers touched down his already heaving stomach, the skin soft and familiar beneath his fingertips. He drew in a shaky breath as his digits slid beneath the hem of his boxers, touching against downy amber hairs. The young man slid his soft boxers down the length of his thighs, allowing them to pool gently at his feet.

 

Rhys whined as his cock bobbed before him, already hard and dripping from the sight at hand alone. The young man sighed out, voice shaking as his digits found the half empty bottle of lotion perched next to his computer. Rhys tore his eyes away from the window and looked to the screen, zooming in slightly as Axton tore the other man’s underwear from his defined hips. Rhys swallowed like he’d forgotten how and allowed his fist to curl around his slightly curved shaft.

 

Rhys whined and bucked, eyelids falling closed heavily as he stroked up himself.

 

The young man bit his lip hard as he observed Axton leaning in, lubed fingers finding the brunette’s back entrance, fucking him open diligently. Rhys groaned and let his chin press flush to his collar. Every one of Axton’s movements was precise and skilled…this definitely wasn’t his first time with a man. A fact that only left Rhys that much more confused.

 

But the young man gave it little thought, the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach a far more pressing matter at the time. Rhys’ breath was short as he watched Axton drop his own boxers, the thick of his cock springing free eagerly.

 

Rhys moaned out softly at the sight of it. He’d had far too many wet dreams consisting of Axton’s thick cock, that delicious girth buried deep in his tight little ass. The amber haired man cried out as his thumb ran up the length of his slit, precome weeping onto his pale digit obscenely. The young man’s hips left the warm leather of his chair as he thrust up into his tight ring of fingers.

 

Rhys was alerted to a loud moan, his lazy eyes sweeping over the computer monitor, sucking in a sharp breath as Axton pressed into the brunette with a slow roll of hips. Rhys tilted his head back, bliss consuming his every nerve as he imagined what that stretch must feel like.

 

_ “Axton…”  _ Rhys whispered as he imagined Axton’s girth filling him, stretching him wide.

 

Axton’s mattress shook as he rutted into the pretty brunette, the man jolting forward with each thrust of Axton’s strong hips. Rhys’ mouth hung slack as he lazily stroked up himself, watching as Axton leaned down to whisper and nip at the brunette’s ear. Rhys desperately wished he could hear the dirty things Axton was breathing to the other man.

 

Rhys could only imagine the raunchy words.

 

Rhys’ hips stuttered upward, cries coming hot and heavy from the young man’s lose tongue.

 

The two men came together wildly, their moans distant and muffled, Rhys only able to hear them if he really listened. Rhys half wished Axton would just leave his window open as well, so he could hear the entire action. The amber haired man’s fist worked faster, matching pace with each of Axton’s vicious thrusts.

 

“ _ F-Fuck me Axton…”  _ Rhys whimpered into the darkness, his eyes mere slits.

 

The whites of his eyes shimmered in the computer light, his little cock dribbling down onto his stomach helplessly. Rhys peered down at his throbbing cock, his head livid red and swollen. He should have been embarrassed, but through the blind pleasure all he could possibly think about was  _ getting off. _

 

Rhys sprawled his legs wide, propping one heel on the lip of his desk, his other hand snaking down to his tight sack, massaging the anatomy softly. Rhys careened his neck backward, back arched and teeth clenched.

 

Rhys’ gaze trailed back over to the other home, and for a moment he could see the pretty color of the brunette’s mismatched eyes, one green and one blue. For a breathless second Rhys swore the other man could see him, but his face quickly twisted into a moan of pleasure, his head ducking into the sheets as Axton’s palm clenched around his bobbing dick.

 

Rhys huffed into the tepid air, chest rising and falling rapidly.

 

The flames in his stomach were burning out of control, each stroke from his slick palm bringing him closer to his much needed finish. Rhys’ eyelids were heavy as he watched Axton roughly milk the gorgeous man beneath him to orgasm, the brunette crying out loudly and coming across the bed sheets with a shudder. Rhys watched Axton’s expression diligently, the sandy haired man’s brows pressed together, his bottom lip buried between perfect teeth.

 

Rhys felt his lower abdomen tighten, his mouth falling open silently , the ripple of pleasure flowing like lightning through his body. Rhys’ body thrust upward as his fingers clenched tight, his cock expelling up over his lean chest in thick, heavy spurts. Rhys could feel some of his finish dripping down his cheek as his body vaulted and shuddered, cock spending itself again and again.

 

Axton’s name fell off Rhys’ lips like a sloppy prayer, the syllables trailing off into a mere whisper as he came down from the high of orgasm. Rhys’ sleepy eyes traced over to Axton’s window, just in time to see Axton heaving over the other man, his forehead prickling with beads of sweat, one arm looped around the underside of the brunette’s stomach.

 

Rhys looked down to the mess that he’d made of himself and then back to the window, wishing with all his heart that it was him Axton had so lazily held in his grip. He wanted to feel the other man’s breath on the back of his neck as the blonde recovered from orgasm. He wanted to bury himself in deep sheets, listening to the thundering beating of the other man’s heart after such rough activity.

 

Rhys sighed out slowly, the guilt already building beneath his skin.

 

The young man grabbed a handful of tissues and angrily wiped off the mess he’d made of himself then clicked off the camcorder with a soft flick of his fingers. Rhys ejected the CD from its slot and hurriedly crammed it in an empty DVD case on his desk, too ashamed to look at it anymore. Rhys padded across the room toward his bed, pausing to look longingly across to the other home, frowning as he saw Axton kissing down the other man’s neck, the two sprawled out across dirty bed sheets like proper, blissful, lovers.

 

Rhys shook his head and crawled into his bed with a blank expression on his face.

 

How could Axton have not told him?

 

Rhys groaned.

 

No, he couldn’t think like that…Axton didn’t even know Rhys’ sexuality…so he couldn’t blame the other man for not sharing.

 

Rhys was stupidly disappointed that the other man had never…tried anything with him. If Axton had just made even the slightest of moves on him Rhys would have accepted willingly. Maybe Axton wasn’t into lanky nerds.

 

Axton’s partners all looked like they’d walked off a goddamned magazine spread. Rhys shook his head. No. He was good looking. He was smart. He was fine…

 

Rhys sighed into his pillow.

 

He just needed sleep.

 

A lot of sleep.

Rhys was awoken by a rumbling crack of thunder, the sound vibrating the walls around him and reverberating through the skies. Rhys groaned beneath the sheets, his heterochromatic eyes flicking over to his digital clock sleepily. It was nearly 12:30 in the afternoon. Rhys groaned out loudly and flopped onto his back in dismay. He shouldn’t have slept so damned late, but his body and mind had needed it desperately.

 

The young man dragged his heavy body from the confines of his sheets and paused at the window, stealing a quick glance over to the neighboring driveway.

 

The sleek black vehicle that had been there the night before was gone, leaving just an empty spot beside Axton’s jeep.

 

Rhys breathed out loudly.

 

He needed to stop thinking about it so much. The entire thing was begging to mess with his head.

 

Rhys didn’t even manage to force himself into clothes until nearly four. He lazily ate the rest of the leftover casserole and plunked himself down on the couch, crossing his legs up on the cushions, his athletic shorts creeping up to his mid thighs.

 

Maverick gingerly tiptoed across the couch, the bell on his collar tinkling softly and Rhys instinctively lifted his arm to let the chubby cat rub up beneath his elbow. Rhys looked out the large front windows at the gloomy world beyond them and sighed.

 

Suddenly the shrill chime of the home phone rang out through the space of the living room. Rhys groaned as he looked over the couch at the receiver.

 

Rhys set Maverick off to the side, the cat looking to him curiously as he leapt over the back of the couch and slid over to the phone.

 

“Hello.” Rhys said bleakly.

 

“Well you were right. It’s totally raining.” Came Axton’s all too familiar tenor.

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and balanced the receiver up against his ear with his shoulder, leaning his back on the nearest wall.

 

“Told you.” Rhys chuckled.

 

“You…got anything to eat over there? Our fridge is friggin’ empty.” Axton asked slowly.

 

Rhys snorted and shook his head.

 

“And you are too lazy to go to the store.” Rhys quipped grinning.

 

“You know me too well.” Axton admitted with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, yeah, mom made a ton of oriental chicken salad. Come on over.” Rhys said teasingly.

 

“You’re the best Rhys.” Axton sighed in thanks.

 

“And don’t forget it.” Rhys chirped before hanging up the phone with a small click.

 

Not five minutes later there was a loud pounding on the front door, Rhys dragging himself off the couch to open it. Axton beamed at the young man as he ruffled some of the moisture out of his short cropped locks, rain pattering the sidewalk beyond the front porch.

 

Rhys smiled and stepped aside to let the bigger man inside.

 

“It’s friggin’ nasty out there!” Axton exclaimed as he blatantly allowed himself inside and headed toward the kitchen.

 

Rhys closed the door and shrugged his shoulders up nonchalantly, his eyes tracing over Axton’s form. The other man was also adorned in nothing but some old football athletic shorts and a plain grey t-shirt. The sandy haired man kicked off his sandals by the mouth of the kitchen and immediately headed for the fridge, popping the door open and rummaging around with little hesitation.

 

Rhys sauntered over to the kitchen and plunked himself down in one of the barstools, resting his chin in the cup of his palm lazily as he watched the other man. Axton’s knowledge of where all the silverware and bowls were kept was just homage to how many hours he’d spent in Rhys’ home.

 

Rhys sighed as he watched the eccentric man, his mind wandering off to when this was a regular occurrence. Axton had pretty much been a permanent fixture in Rhys’ home…but the years had changed so much of that.

 

Axton made himself a bowl and yanked out a barstool with a loud screech of wood dragging across tile. Axton settled his weight into the stool and scooped a large spoonful into his mouth, humming out in satisfaction as he swallowed.

 

“You act like you haven’t eaten in weeks.” Rhys scoffed.

 

Axton just narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“I haven’t eaten all day, I’m pretty sure I was about to starve and wither away.” Axton moaned pitifully before shoving more of the salad into his mouth.

 

“Right, you wither away, I don’t think so.” Rhys sniggered.

 

Axton paused, his mouth full of food and shot Rhys a pitiful glance.

 

“You callin’ me fat?” Axton whimpered playfully.

 

“There isn’t an inch of fat on you Ax.” Rhys snorted, blushing slightly as the words left his lips.

 

Axton just grinned wide and lifted up to grab a second helping of salad.

 

When Axton had finished another bowl full of food Rhys offered the bigger man a friendly grin. He sighed as he looked to the windows, the rain coming down in thick sheets.

 

“You wanna watch movies in my room, I have a great new horror film that’s so bad it’s good.” Rhys chuckled lightly.

 

Axton rinsed his bowl out and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

 

“Hell yeah I do, you know I am a sucker for B movies!” Axton exclaimed loudly as Rhys got up to head towards his room.

 

Axton followed on his heels going on about this and that, causing Rhys to chuckle with his eccentric stories. Rhys shoved his bedroom door open and Axton immediately crossed the space and flopped down on the other man’s bed.

 

Axton sighed out and folded his arms behind his head.

 

“Man we used to spend hours in here playing games. We’d get so determined to beat a level and end up staying up all friggin’ night.” Axton chuckled loudly.

 

“Yeah we wouldn’t even shower for like two days. Just a couple of gross kids huh?” Rhys teased as he grabbed the DVD case from the box next to his desk and shoved it into the player, looking at Axton with a jovial smile.

 

Rhys pressed play on the console and flopped down on his back next to Axton, looking to the other man fondly.

 

In that moment Rhys found himself lost in the presence of the other man, his eyes tracing the outline of Axton’s familiar features. Rhys’ heterochromatic eyes settled on the other man’s neck, catching a glimpse of the hickeys hiding just beneath his shirt collar. Rhys sighed and looked away as the movie began to play.

 

As Rhys’ eyes flicked over to the television, Rhys scrunched his nose up in confusion. That didn’t look like the movie…

 

Rhys stopped dead as he realized just what exactly was now displayed across the T.V. screen.

Rhys felt all the color drain right out of his face, his heart thundering in his chest. He always told himself he needed to stop storing his homemade tapes in DVD cases. He’d told himself that very same thing over and over again.

 

And now, brilliantly slapped across the screen, was the tape of Axton and the pretty girl with dyed blue hair.

 

Axton sat up on his elbows, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the T.V.

 

“Rhys…what…wait…is that… _ me?”  _ Axton grunted cocking his head to the side.

 

Rhys popped off the bed and stumbled across the room, nearly tripping over his feet in the process. The amber haired man frantically pressed the eject button the player finally giving up the DVD with a small mechanical noise. Rhys sat on the floor clutching the CD, facing away from the other man, a large lump forming in the thick of his throat.

 

How could he have been so stupid?

 

How could he have forgotten something like  _ this? _

 

“Rhys. What the  _ hell  _ was that?” Axton said sternly.

 

Rhys felt every muscle in his body tense, his eyes squeezing shut as he froze in place. He just wanted the bedroom floor to open up and swallow him whole. He could feel the burning blaze of heat across his slender cheeks, his heart booming in the confines of his chest.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence Rhys turned slowly, his eyes meeting with Axton’s very shocked expression. Rhys’ mouth bobbed open and snapped shut, the words just refusing to come to him, his eyes flicking down then back up nervously.

 

“Rhys…” Axton repeated, leaning forward on the bed, a scowl settling on his face.

 

“I-I…” Rhys stuttered, his face burning brighter.

 

The words suddenly bubbled up in Rhys gut, all the syllables coming forth like vomit.

 

“A-Axton I just, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for like…ever and I knew I never had a chance with you and you always leave the window open and I know I’m so gross I’m so sorry. I just I never meant to, it just happened and oh my god you are going to hate me now aren’t you. I’m so so sorry I just…I…” Rhys babbled his hands shivering and his face deepening in color with every word.

 

Axton listened to Rhys’ babbling intently, a stern look on his face.

 

“Slow down.” Axton grunted.

 

Rhys bit his lip hard and downcast his eyes quickly.

 

“I’m sorry…” Rhys whispered.

 

“You…have a crush…on me?” Axton said slowly, his eyes never leaving the young man on the floor.

 

Rhys just stared at the floor intently.

 

“I know. It’s stupid.” Rhys grimaced.

 

Axton suddenly got up off the bed, the mattress giving a low creak with the loss of weight.

Rhys felt a cold chill run down the length of his spine. Rhys continued to look at the ground his breathing coming in short sporadic pants. He assumed Axton was going to leave, walk out, slam the door and pretend this catastrophe never happened. But to his surprise, Axton simply knelt down in front of Rhys, green eyes looking at him keenly, his face unreadable and stony.

 

“I’m gunna pretend, just for a second, that I did not see my ass on your T.V. screen ok? And I am gunna address the more important matter first. We’ll get back to that video tape in a sec…” Axton started sternly.

 

Rhys clamped his mouth closed and looked to Axton with wide, fearful eyes.

 

“You had a crush on me…and never said anything?” Axton questioned.

 

“W-Well I…I just…you’re way out of my league and-…” Rhys started and Axton firmly held his finger up to Rhys’ lips.

 

“You’re my best friend, and you kept something like that a  _ secret?”  _ Axton snarled.

 

Rhys made a small squeak in the back of his throat and shrugged his shoulders up meekly.

Axton paused for a moment, eyes harsh as they looked Rhys over diligently. Rhys couldn’t tell if he was angry, or disgusted or  _ what.  _ The other man was a blank slate as he looked deep into Rhys’ fearful gaze.

 

“Fuck I’ve wanted to do this for  _ years.”  _ Axton huffed lowly before grabbing Rhys’ shirt collar.

 

Rhys gasped out shakily and before he could really take in what was happening Axton tugged him forward, cramming their lips into each other’s hard enough for their teeth to clack together. Rhys grunted at the advancement and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

 

Axton’s lips were soft and warm, the mere touch sending sparks through Rhys’ dull brain like electricity. Axton slowly opened one eye, pausing against Rhys’ lips.

 

“What, you kiss with your eyes open?” Axton teased lightly, grinning against Rhys’ mouth.

 

Rhys swallowed thickly and shook his head.

 

“W-What? I-uh, no…I just…” Rhys stuttered.

 

“Relax.” Axton hummed as he pushed their lips together once more, his hand cradling the back of Rhys’ hair, fingers entwining in amber locks.

 

Rhys blinked once, twice, three times before finally allowing his lids to slide closed. Rhys let Axton tilt his head back gently, mouths melding together in a slow, easy fashion. Rhys was near positive this had to be some sort of dream. He’d fallen asleep on the living room couch and this was just another of his fantastic slumber fantasies.

Rhys’ hands timidly pressed against the thick of Axton’s chest, fingers curling in his soft t-shirt.

Axton pressed into the kiss with insistence, biting Rhys’ tender bottom lip, causing the young man to gasp in response. The bigger man pulled back for breath and Rhys’ eyes slid open lazily, a thick hue of blush still hanging on his cheeks.

 

“I-I thought you were going to be pissed.” Rhys whispered.

 

Axton shrugged slightly.

 

“I mean…I’m a little weirded out…but…I’m a little distracted right now darlin’.” Axton grinned wryly.

 

“O-oh.” Rhys stuttered in shock.

 

Before Rhys could possibly wrap his brain around the situation at hand he was being lifted from his sitting position on the floor. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath as strong, heavy arms curled around his waist, giving him no choice but to vice his lanky legs around the other young man’s wide hips. Rhys shuddered at just how  _ solid  _ the dirty blonde was, his long fingers pressing into his partner’s shoulder blades shyly.

 

Suddenly Rhys’ back hit his mattress with a hard thud, the young man letting go of a winded grunt. Without hesitation Axton was trapping him to the bed, his bigger form hovering over Rhys dauntingly. Axton invited himself between Rhys’ legs without so much as asking, a wolfish grin spread across his square features.

 

“So, I see you are a fan huh, but darlin’ admiring me from afar is no way to do it. How about I give you an up close and personal little… _ private  _ show.” Axton teased as he slowly nestled his chin into the crook of Rhys’ thin neck.

 

Rhys moaned out feebly as his back left the bed involuntarily, body pressing flush to Axton’s hard abdomen. Axton’s stubble scratched over the soft surface of Rhys’ flesh, the raw feeling dragging all kinds of primal attraction from Rhys’ gut.

 

Rhys nodded quickly, hands grabbing at Axton’s shirt impatiently.

 

“Take your clothes off.” Rhys snarled, his voice clipped and raspy.

 

Axton snorted and gently took a pinch of Rhys’ skin between his pearly teeth.

 

“You don’t gotta tell me twice.” Axton hissed bucking his hips into Rhys’ roughly.

 

With that Axton was leaning upward, big hands grabbing at the hem of his shirt, stripping the threadbare material up over his head. Rhys hissed out as his eyes lazily drawled over the span of Axton’s body. The sandy haired man looked like he’d been carved from stone, muscles swollen and perfectly sculpted. Axton’s abdominals moved with his every heavy breath, Rhys’ curious fingers finally finding the nerve to actually  _ touch  _ the other man. Rhys moaned out feebly as his hands ran the planes of Axton’s pectorals, shivering and mewling as he explored with enthuse.

 

Rhys couldn’t even begin to count how many times he’d imagined scenarios like this. He’d watched such a situation from afar for so many months, dreaming about running his tongue over every inch of the blonde’s perfect muscles.

 

But this was real, this was something he could touch, something he could have.

 

Rhys could smell the sharp scent of Axton’s cologne as the bigger man leaned in to ravage his mouth once more, tongue exploring the hollows of Rhys’ maw. Axton’s fingers fisted in Rhys’ amber locks, tugging backward sternly as the big man left Rhys’ mouth and traveled down his neck once more, littering the skin with mean nips and bites.

 

Rhys was melting with the not so gentle treatment. He wanted it rough, he wanted it hard. He wanted Axton to  _ break  _ him.

 

“God damn it Rhys’ do you even know how many times I’ve wanted to do this?” Axton panted out, heavily lidded green eyes flicking up to Rhys’ face.

 

Rhys bit his lower lip and opened one eye, brows furrowing together.

 

“I never even knew you were into guys Axton. So uh…no?” Rhys huffed.

 

Axton growled low in his chest, the sound vibrating the walls of his throat.

 

“Are you kidding me? All those times we hosed off in the backyard together when we were freshman and we’d go swim in the creek, god I couldn’t stop staring at that pert little ass of yours. I’m pretty sure you were my first crush.” Axton chuckled as he grabbed Rhys’ shirt and yanked it upward, the amber haired man lifting his lanky arms to allow the material to be stolen from him.

 

“I mean...uh those long legs of yours were what made me question my sexuality in the first place. I mean damn how could I not fantasize about them wrapped around my waist?” Axton grinned.

 

Rhys cocked an eyebrow at the big man and let go of a disbelieving laugh.

 

How ironic was this, Rhys thought to himself.

 

“Are you friggin’ kidding me?” Rhys breathed, shaking his head.

 

“Do you even know how many times I hoped you’d just kiss me when we’d sneak out late at night and sit on your lawn in the summer?” Rhys panted.

 

“I always wanted to.” Axton whispered pausing for a moment.

 

“Why didn’t you?” Rhys huffed leaning up on his elbows.

 

“Didn’t think you’d be cool with it…I just…didn’t wanna fuck up our friendship. I mean you’re my best friend…I always chickened out.” Axton sighed.

 

“Please don’t chicken out now.” Rhys whispered.

 

Axton snorted loudly and leaned in to peck Rhys’ lips.

 

With that Axton bucked his hips into Rhys’, the thin material of their athletic shorts leaving little to the imagination. Rhys gasped sharply at the feeling of Axton’s prominent erection against his.

 

“That feel chicken to you pretty boy?” Axton whispered in Rhys’ ear thickly.

 

Rhys shook his head quickly.

 

Axton’s teeth latched onto the soft lobe of Rhys’ tender anatomy and the amber haired man moaned out thickly, arms hanging in limp loops around Axton’s neck. Rhys’ eyes slid closed as he felt Axton thrust against him, the bigger man’s hands touching every inch of Rhys that they could find. Big thumbs pressed into his hip bones, dragging him into every dry hump.

 

“But…uh…I’ve never…y’know…done this with…a guy…or girl…or anybody.” Rhys grimaced darkly.

 

Axton paused in the middle of kissing Rhys’ jaw, fingers grasping tighter on the young man’s skin.

 

“Wait I totally thought you screwed Sasha Junior year?” Axton questioned leaning backward, giving Rhys a confused look.

 

“Y’know at that party her sister threw? I heard rumor you got handsy with her in someone’s closet.” Axton went on.

 

Rhys shook his head.

 

“No. We just kissed a little. Wasn’t really my thing…I mean I was kind of drunk but…that uh didn’t change my tastes…because you know…my tastes are guys and all?” Rhys shrugged.

 

“I...uh...you sure about this? I mean I’ll gladly pop your cherry darlin’ but...I don’t want this to be too weird.” Axton huffed looking to Rhys sternly. 

 

“I thought you weren’t chickening out.” Rhys snarled pushing his hips into Axton’s.

 

Axton gave a low grunt and shook his head. 

 

“Cut me some slack, it’s instinct to worry about you.” Axton joked softly.

 

“Well who better than you to be the first one to fuck me huh blondie?” Rhys sung unabashedly.

 

“You’re killing my Rhys.” Axton grumbled.

 

“But I mean…yeah I’d rather it be me than some dumbass that will do you wrong…” Axton sighed.

 

“I’ll treat you real good…” Axton huffed leaning back into Rhys, big hands whisking up the length of Rhys’ thin abdomen.

 

“Fuck you’re so pretty…” Axton groaned helplessly into Rhys’ collar.

 

“Then just fuck me already big boy…” Rhys mewled as he pressed his lips to the corner of Axton’s mouth temptingly.

 

Axton nodded, the enticement of Rhys’ body bringing the big man right down to his knees. The dirty blonde tilted his chin slightly, heady lips making contact with the young man’s beneath him the motion rough and sudden. 

 

Rhys careened his neck up into the harsh kiss, hungry for the attention the other man was lathering so thickly over him. The amber haired man gasped out lowly as Axton’s thumbs hitched in the elastic of his athletic shorts, tugging the pliable material down his quaking thighs. Axton hummed out at just how milky and smooth the young man’s skin was, untouched by the sun, unscathed by scars. It was pristine, like fine new china not yet taken from the cabinet.

 

Rhys allowed Axton to slide the loose shorts right off his ankles. Axton sucked in a shaky breath as his thick palms pressed over the meat of Rhys’ thighs, relishing in just how soft they were to the touch.

 

Axton slowly leaned down, his lips softly making contact with Rhys’ inner thigh, the young man spreading his legs open willingly, giving the other man more space to work with. Kissed there slowly, sometimes with gentle teeth, sometimes without, basking in every sharp breath Rhys took. The young man’s fingers were buried in the sheets as Axton’s tongue laved over him, dragging across the sensitive flesh until he got to the beginning of Rhys’ boxers, the material riding up his long legs.

 

Axton’s keen eyes flicked over the meet of Rhys’ thighs, the outline of his cock prominent and obscene. Axton hummed as he slowly nosed against Rhys’ clothed testes, getting a sharp, shrill gasp from Rhys’ throat. The sandy haired man chuckled out in satisfaction as he slowly kissed over Rhys’ hardness through his grey, over worn boxers, relishing in the damp spot that soaked through at the young man’s prick.

 

Axton took his time in teasing his eager partner, Rhys gasping and mewling with every touch from Axton’s lips. The young man moved agilely, feet sliding over ruffled sheets, hair tossed back messily on the pillow. The sound of thunder rumbled around them, shaking Rhys’ home gently as the rain continued to pelt the window beside the young man’s bed.

 

“I’m gunna make you feel real good baby…” Axton whispered as his curious fingers pulled Rhys’ boxers down, amber hairs peeking out inch by inch.

 

Axton grinned in a predatory fashion as he peeled the thin material off his partner and dropped them onto the floor with a soft thud. Rhys’ cock bobbed before him shamelessly, head swollen and eager. Rhys hissed as the cool air brushed over his exposed need, the air whistling through his teeth with a sharp sound.

 

Axton hummed out in appreciation as his glittering green eyes swept over Rhys’ pretty little cock. The young man was deliciously curved, smaller than what was considered average but pristine and gorgeous in every sense of the word. Axton gently allowed the heat of his breath to pour over Rhys’ shaft, getting a shiver from the naked young man beneath him. The bigger man’s tongue lapped a slow stripe up the underside of Rhys’ erection. Rhys bucked slightly and cried out loudly, wet lips suctioning tightly around his desperate need.

 

Axton paid careful attention to the other man’s cock, lapping and kissing at his head, glands wet and glistening with precome and saliva.

 

Axton’s lazy eyes flicked up to meet with Rhys’, a sly grin spreading out over his lips nice and slow.

 

“You sure got a pretty cock darlin’.” Axton groaned as he leaned up on elbow, body hovering over Rhys dauntingly.

 

Rhys felt his cheeks heat up and he shifted shyly.

 

Axton’s lips found Rhys’ once more and Rhys felt his heart stutter with the reality of it all. Their friendship only felt like it intensified the entire act, so many things that had been off limits for so very long were now able to be touched. Hands wandered, mouths pressed together far too eagerly.

 

Axton’s lips never left Rhys’ as the blonde shoved the hem of his athletic shorts down, taking blue boxer briefs with them. Rhys let go of weak sound as he watched Axton’s girthy cock spring free heavily.

 

“Shit…” Rhys whispered lowly.

 

Axton chuckled wryly and nestled his lips behind Rhys’ ear.

 

“You like what you see?” Axton sneered.

 

“And you can’t lie and say no because well…you obviously do. I mean you like it enough to videotape me.” Axton followed up with a witty grin.

 

Rhys groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“Axton!” Rhys complained breathily.

 

“What! Hey I totally have a right to tease you pretty boy.” Axton grinned.

 

Rhys moaned in embarrassment and covered his face with his slender fingers.

 

Axton chuckled heartily and pried Rhys’ fingers away gently.

 

“Uh, uh, why you hiding those pretty eyes huh darlin?” Axton whispered sensually.

 

Rhys swallowed thickly and blinked upward nervously. Axton’s body was warm around him, big palms touching over sinewy thighs.

 

“You got a condom?” Axton snarled in Rhys’ ear and Rhys nodded stupidly before rolling beneath Axton, long arms reaching to his bedside table.

 

The amber haired man came away with a small bottle of lubricant and an unopened box of condoms.

 

“Guess…I finally have a use for these…” Rhys tried at humor awkwardly.

 

Axton snorted and grabbed the box, ripping it open eagerly.

 

Rhys could only watch with enthralled eyes as Axton’s busy fingers ripped open the small foil package and rolled the condom down the thick of his massive cock. Rhys flinched at the sensation of cold fingers brushing cool lubricant over his puckered back entrance.

 

Rhys groaned loudly as one talented digit pressed past the tight entrance, curling and massaging Rhys open. The young man purred at the feeling of Axton’s fingers exploring him. One finger was joined by another and slowly the bigger man stretched Rhys’ tightness, sighing out at just how taut the young man was.

 

Rhys watched with glittering eyes as Axton pressed his blunt head up against his opening, brows pushed together in a bit of worry.

 

Axton paused, fingers massaging Rhys’ thigh gently.

 

“I’ll be gentle.” Axton reassured as he gently pressed forward.

 

Rhys cried out loudly as the feeling of Axton’s head pressed into him, the girth being far bigger than any of the dildos Rhys had experimented with. Rhys whimpered and squirmed as Axton leaned down to press slow kisses to his jawbone, whispering sweet nothings to him softly.

Every inch sent a flame of ache through Rhys’ lower half, feeling like Axton was simply going to tear him in half rather than fuck him.

 

“I kinda hurts.” Rhys whispered, his voice strained and weak.

 

Axton gently pecked Rhys’ lips and stilled the progression of his hips.

 

“It always does the first time.” Axton whispered, big fingers curling in Rhys’ hair, stroking gently.

Rhys panted out shakily, the ache of his entrance throbbing through him.

 

“You’re just…really big…” Rhys moaned into Axton’s throat, nails digging into Axton’s shoulder blades slightly.

 

Axton snorted out a hearty laugh and grinned down at Rhys.

 

“You don’t have to take it all.” Axton whispered softly.

 

Rhys whimpered and sighed out breathlessly.

 

“H-How far…in are you?” Rhys stuttered.

 

“Not even half.” Axton chuckled.

 

Rhys groaned out in exasperation and closed his eyes.

“Just give it a second darlin’, don’t be impatient.” Axton scolded softly as he distracted Rhys in a slow kiss.

 

As the advancement progressed Rhys began to slowly forget that burning ache, the small soreness gradually giving way to a pleasant, full feeling. Axton seemed to sense the other man relaxing and gently added another inch, Rhys gasping out softly, the sound holding much less pain and a lot more pleasure.

 

“That’s it baby.” Axton breathed in Rhys’ ear as he nipped at the amber haired man’s sensitive lobe.

 

It felt like eons, the minutes ticking by at a snail’s pace as Axton added inch after inch, coaxing Rhys into relaxation until he was fully inserted. Axton shivered above Rhys, his breath ragged and his eyes half lidded as he peered down at his partner.

 

“God dammit you’re fucking tight…” Axton huffed gritting his teeth, trying his hardest to keep his hips from moving.

 

It took every fiber of his being to refrain from simply pounding into the gorgeous young man, appeasing his want to wreck his lanky form. Rhys let go of a weak sound, his hair falling in wispy tendrils as he panted beneath Axton. The stretch left his slow brain scrambling for thought. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, his body warm, his skin tingling. With that Axton slowly backed out, and thrust himself back in, lubricant allowing for silky friction between them as Rhys clenched his walls around his partner involuntarily. Axton shuddered as the tightness was near painful, a winded sound ripping up from the depths of his lungs.  A low, high pitched moan fell from Rhys’ lips as Axton slowly, steadily found a gentle rhythm, fucking Rhys open the way some long time lover would. The bigger man leaned down, bumping his forehead against his best friend’s.

 

“You ok?” Axton questioned, his voice raspy and rough.

 

Rhys nodded frantically, fingers exploring through Axton’s short cropped locks.

 

“Still hurt?” Axton followed up.

 

Rhys shook his head, a wide, goofy smile breaking across his slender features.

 

“No…” Rhys moaned tilting his head back slowly.

 

“It feels…amazing…” Rhys whispered giddily.

 

Axton grinned, eyes darting down to Rhys’ blissful expression and began rolling his hips forward with a bit more speed. Rhys vaulted up into Axton’s grip, moaning and sighing as Axton found a gentle rhythm. The bigger man’s eyes rolled closed as he relished in the tightness encasing him. Axton suddenly angled his hips, his cock pressing against Rhys’ internal need skillfully.

Rhys’ mouth dropped open, his eyes snapping wide as a loud cry forced from his lungs. His fingers tightened on Axton’s shoulders as he tossed his head back lewdly, bucking his hips desperately, wanting nothing more than to feel that utter bliss again. Axton grinned as he thrust into the young man harder, buttocks flexing and muscles working as Rhys cried his name beneath him. Rhys’ ankles were locked behind Axton’s back, tightening as every muscle in Rhys’ body clenched.

 

“A-Axton I’m g-gunna-…” Rhys cried feebly, his abdomen heaving wildly, but his words dropped off his tongue as orgasm crashed into him like a derailed train.

 

Rhys’ back left the bed in a helpless spasm, Axton’s big arms cradling the lanky man as he came. His little cock pulsated, sputtering come in the small space between them, some decorating up Axton’s chest and his own. Rhys whimpered and twitched, teeth gritted and eyes screwed shut as Axton continued to roll his hips into the spent man.

 

Rhys’ bleary eyes cracked open slowly as Axton’s teeth clenched on the side of his neck, Rhys barely aware of the sting as over sensation racked his body.  Rhys sagged beneath Axton as the bigger man rutted into him mercilessly now, his muscular body shoving and pressing against Rhys. Rhys could feel the sheen of sweat on Axton’s body as he humped, the bed springs creaking beneath all the movement. Everything seemed like some hot, blurry dream as Rhys mind melted down around him. Axton’s moans were gruff and rich and Rhys relished in just how gorgeous they sounded up close and personal.

 

Axton gave several more hard, ruthless thrusts before his body stilled, thighs shivering as his cock pulsated within Rhys’ tightness. Rhys shivered at the feeling of Axton’s cock flexing, the bigger man huffing out into the tepid air around them roughly.

 

The two men stayed that way for several minutes, Axton trying desperately to catch his breath. With a low groan Axton gently pried himself from Rhys’ body and rolled to his side, flopping down next to Rhys on the dirtied sheets.

 

Rhys tiredly looked over to Axton, his eyes droopy and his smile stupidly satisfied.

 

“C’mere.” Axton chuckled as he grabbed Rhys and pulled his lanky form across the bed.

 

Rhys giggled and laid his head on Axton’s still heaving chest, listening to the boom of the bigger man’s heartbeat.

 

The two of them laid there for a moment, simply satisfied with being in each other’s presence, both spent and satisfied, sinking into after sex bliss like stones.

 

“So…how many…of those tapes do you actually have Rhys?” Axton questioned suddenly.

 

“Um…would you believe me if I said that was the only one?” Rhys tried shyly.

 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Axton chuckled giving Rhys a scrutinizing expression.

 

“Well…maybe you don’t want to know…” Rhys giggled snuggling up against Axton tighter.

 

Axton gave an amused snort.

 

“You kinky little shit.” Axton chortled.  


End file.
